bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Evening Star
'Evening Star '(z ang. gwiazda wieczorna) — jednorożec, OC użytkowniczki Yin1234, malarka na pół-etatuPół doby śpi, pół maluje hehe podróżująca po świecie, bez stałego adresu zamieszkaniaMimo to największą część roku mieszka w Canterlot, mieszka w przyczepie Powstanie Na pomysł stworzenia własnego kucyka wpadłam po obejrzeniu odcinka "Królestwo Twilight" Początkowo miał być to alikorn wzrostu normalnego kucyka, którego życiową misją było pilnowanie wyglądu nocnego nieba. Potem przekształcił się on w jednorożca imieniem Evening Star. Wygląd Na co dzień Evening Star jak większość klaczy nie nosi ubrań. Jest przeciętnego wzrostu i ma szczupłą sylwetkę. Nie garbi się i nie ma wad postawy. Sierść klaczy jest koloru kremowego, a na jej boku widnieje znaczek. Przedstawia on pięciokąt z pustym polem w kształcie gwiazdy, w środku którego znajduje się pytajnik. U klaczy oczy różnią się od siebie kolorem - jedno jest piwne, a drugie pomarańczowe - mają okrągły kształt i po sześć rzęs. Kucyk zazwyczaj nosi rozpuszczone włosy - spina je w kucyk głównie podczas malowania. Grzywa jednorożca w kolorze brązowym posiada liczne białe pasemka i po obu stronach głowy ma inną długośćRóżnią się o jakieś 10 cm. Ogon podobnie jest wycieniowany i sięga do ziemi. Gwiezdny kucyk TBA Dzieciństwo TBA Studia TBA Bryzuś TBA Historia Dzieciństwo Evening urodziła się w niewielkiej miejscowości znajdującej się w pobliżu zachodniej granicy Equestrii, którą zamieszkiwały jedynie kucyki ziemskie. Swój znaczek dostała niezwykle szybko - w wieku zaledwie trzech dni. To - jak i fakt bycia jedynym jednorożcem wiosce - przysparzało jej wiele nieprzyjemności. Dzieciaki śmiały się z niej i przezywały od dziwadeł. Evening Star zawsze chodziła potem smutna, po pewnym czasie zaczęła nosić kapelusz, by zakrywać róg. W szkole było jeszcze gorzej - tak jak każdy młody jednorożec miewała czasem problemy z kontrolowaniem magicznych zdolności. Przez to nie mogła znaleźć przyjaciół i dzieciństwo spędziła w samotności. Dorastanie Po ukończeniu szkoły razem z rodziną przeprowadziła się do Canterlot. Nieswojo czuła się w dużym mieście, ale nic nie mówiła rodzicom. Za ich namową uczęszczała do szkoły dla uzdolnionych jednorożców. Mimo obecności kucyków podobnych do niej, nadal nie czuła się dobrze i mimo wszystko nadal ukrywała róg. Z lekcjami radziła sobie dobrze i szkołę skończyła z wyróżnieniem. Przez dwa lata studiowała magię zaawansowaną. Podczas rozdania dyplomów dowiedziała się o śmierci matki spowodowanej niewykryta chorobąWiadomość przyszła tuż przed wręczeniem jej dyplomu. Dorosłość Początki Po ukończeniu studiów dostała propozycję pracy w fabryce eliksirów, na którą przystała. Jednakże szybko odkryła, że nie czuje się tam dobrze, więc zrezygnowała. Postanowiła sprawdzić oferty i znaleźć ciekawą i oryginalną pracę. Niestety w Canterlot było to wówczas niemal niemożliwe. Przyjęła pracę pomocnika astronoma i wtedy zaczęła się zastanawiać nad swym powołaniem. Nadal nie rozumiała treści swego znaczka, który pojawił się u niej zbyt wcześnie. Przy okazji sporo się dowiedziała o gwiazdach i ciałach niebieskich. Wiele godzin spędziła wpatrując się w teleskop i wtedy ujrzała Gwiazdę Polarną. Patrząc na nią z bliska czuła się jakoś dziwnie. Jej znaczek zaczął się świecić. Jej szef wyjaśnił, że czasem między gwiazdami i kucykami istnieje pewien rodzaj niematerialnej więzi, której nikt nie potrafi wyjaśnić. Razem szybko domyślili się, że tak jest w przypadku Evening Star. Sporo czasu poświęcili na badaniach i ustalali fakty. Niestety zostały one przerwane przez nagłą chorobę współpracownika, w wyniku której Black Hole stracił pamięć. Evenig wróciła do rodzinnej wioski, gdzie malowała obrazy. Z czasem zyskała uznanie i jej dzieła zawisły w galeriach wielu miast. Wtedy zaczęła podróżować i malować dla kucyków z różnych stron świata. Nigdy jednak nie przestała zastanawiać się jaki ma związek z gwiazdą polarną. Co tydzieńZabiera go także ze sobą na większość wyjazdów, lekarze twierdzą, że to sprzyja jego leczeniu odwiedza swojego starego szefa w domu opieki. Problemy ze znaczkiem Pierwsze problemy Evening ze swoim znaczkiem pojawiły się podczas gali galopu. Z początku nic nie zapowiadało żadnych kłopotów. Wszyscy się świetnie bawili, a Evening prowadziła rozmowy o swoim najnowszym obrazie. Nagle Black Hole ( jej +1) zaczął mieć przebłyski świadomości - zdołał przypomnieć sobie swoją przyjaciółkę. Evening bardzo się ucieszyła, bowiem lekarze nie dawali Blackowi dużej nadziei na odzyskanie wspomnień. Zapytała go co jeszcze pamięta, a ten odpowiedział, że długie rozmowy, które prowadzili - nie pamiętał jednak czego one dotyczyły. Kremowa klacz odparła, że chodziło o Gwiazdę Polarną, po raz pierwszy od czasu choroby Blacka jej znaczek zaczął świecić. Evening nadal nie wiedziała czemu tak jest i postanowiła to zignorować. Zabawa trwała dalej, ale w pewnym momencie spojrzała przez okno sali balowej na dwór. Szukała Black Hole - dostrzegła go stojącego samotnie i osłupiały wpatrywał się w niebo. Z oczu ciekły mu łzy. " Co się stało?" ,"Ta gwiazda jest piękna, podobno kiedyś wiedziałem o niej niemal wszystko, tak chciałbym to pamiętać", Evening nie wiedziała co powiedzieć i wtedy spojrzała w niebo - Gwiazda świeciła jaśniej niż zwykle. Klacz nagle uświadomiła sobie, że jej skóra zaczęła połyskiwać, podobnie jak u kryształowych kucyków, ale nie wyglądała jak kryształ. Raczej jakby gwiazdy osiadły na jej skórze i błyszczały niczym nocne niebo. " Co się ze mną dzieje?". Evening i Black wrócili do środka, ale klacz nadal nie przestawała świecić. Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli, myśleli, że to jakiś modowy trik i chcieli się dowiedzieć jak kucyk to zrobił. Evening wróciła pośpiesznie do domu, po drodze odprowadziła przyjaciela do Domu Opieki nad starszymi i schorowanymi w Canterlot. Na drugi dzień wszystko było normalnie i o incydencie zapomniano. Tydzień później Evening wybierała się na miesięczny zjazd młodych artystów, tradycyjnie towarzyszył jej Black Hole. Poznała tam atrakcyjnego rzeźbiarzaTo on ja podrywał, nie odwrotnie, z którym dzieliła artystyczne pasje. Podczas ich spotkania po raz kolejny zaczęła świecić. Wtedy ogier uciekł od niej wrzeszcząc, że takie radioaktywne dziwadło na niego nie zasługuje. Evening poszła do swojej przyczepy, by w samotności leczyć złamane serce. Black przyniósł jej lody i uświadomił sobie, że nie lubi oglądać przyjaciółki w takim stanie. Nagle coś sobie przypomniał i wybiegł jak oparzony. ES nie wiedziała, dlaczego - wszystko jednak stało się jasne następnego dnia, kiedy jej była sympatia przechadzała się z podbitym okiem. Klacz chciała usłyszeć dlaczego Black to zrobił. .Jednorożec zaniemówił, lecz po chwili odparł, że chyba też. Klacz po raz pierwszy nie była pewna swoich uczuć. Ich rozmyślania przerwał kolejny problem ze znaczkiem - w jego okolicy pojawiały się punkty, które układały się w konstelacje. Brakowało w nim jedynie gwiazdy polarnej. Znaczek Evening zawierał pusta pole w kształcie gwiazdy. Kucyk zrozumiał, że naprawdę coś ją łączy z ta gwiazdą. Poprosiła Blacka o pomoc. Ten z torby wyjął książkę ze znaczkiem klaczy na okładceBlack Hole zawsze zabierał ze sobą kilka książek na podróże. Powiedział, że w dzień wyjazdu zobaczył ją w bibliotece, ale jeszcze jej nie czytał. Razem odkryli, że zawiera ona historyczne opisy podobnych zdarzeń. Na przestrzeni wieków kucyki z takim znaczkiem, zaczynały nagle lśnić. Okazywało się wtedy, że któraś z gwiazd właśnie umiera. Jednak w jakiś sposób zawsze zostawały one odratowane, potem kucyki z tymi znaczkami znikałyDowiedzieli się wówczas o istnieniu rasy gwiezdnych kucy. Evening zrozumiała, że jej zadaniem jest ratowanie gwiazdy polarnej. Nadal jednak nie wiedziała jak. Misja ratunkowa Evening nie przestawała świecić, ale nadal nie wiedziała co może zrobić. Natychmiast wróciła ze zjazdu i razem z Black Hole przewertowała wszystkie księgi historyczne w bibliotece Canterlotu. O gwiezdnych kucykach nie wspomniano ani jednym słowem. W pewnym momencie pegaz podniósł księgę z mitami. Stwierdził, że to ostatnia deska ratunku i postanowił przejrzeć i ją. Odkrył, że jeszcze za czasów Star Swirla Brodatego kucyki interesowały się ochroną gwiazd. Według legend daleka krewna słynnego maga poświęcała każdą wolną chwilę na opracowanie niezawodnego systemu, który w przyszłości ma za zadanie chronić wszelkie ciała niebieskie. Po pewnym czasie klacz ta zniknęła gdzieś w Górach ŚwietlistychGóry znajdujące się daleko za królestwem jaków. Potem ślad po niej zaginął. Wtedy właśnie pojawił się pierwszy kuc z znaczkiem przedstawiającym pytajnik i gwiazdę. Nie mając żadnego innego tropu Evening i Black Hole postanowili podążać tym śladem. Wyruszyli od razu, nie zabrali ze sobą niczego oprócz tej książki. Jednak po pewnym czasie zrozumieli, że to był błąd. Głód dawał im się we znaki, a mróz przeszywał do szpiku kości. Z braku innych możliwości poprosili jaki o gościnę. Z widoczną niechęcią zostali przyjęci przez króla. Wyjaśnili mu cały problem,jednakże on nie miał zamiaru im uwierzyć, powiedział im, że mają się wkrótce wynosić. Klacz stanęła wówczas przed trudnym wyborem - albo może wrócić do Canterlot w nadziei, że gwiazda sobie poradzi, albo ryzykować śmierć głodową lub zamarznięcie i spróbować ratować gwiazdę, chociaż nadal nie wiedząc jak. Jednorożec wybrał to drugie, jednak postanowił odesłać Black Hole. Niestety ogier był zbyt uparty, żeby ustąpić i postanowił towarzyszyć przyjaciółce. Tak więc po kilku godzinach dotarli do jaskiń w Górach Świetlistych. Jaskinia i rozwiązanie Evening i Black Hole stanęli przed niezliczoną ilością jaskiń i korytarzy, nie bardzo wiedząc, czego właściwie szukają. Nagle usłyszeli coś w pobliżu najmniejszego przejściaW zamierzeniu ma być to sprawka jeszcze nie stworzonej prze ze mnie OC. Tam, więc się udali i po godzinie mozolnego czołgania się dotarli do czegoś na kształt starożytnej świątyni, z mnóstwem niezliczonych malowideł ściennych. Na jednym z nich przedstawiony był pierwszy gwiezdny kucyk, tuż obok niego stała zakapturzona postać. Jedyne co można o niej powiedzieć to to, że posiadała róg. W sąsiednim rogu komnaty widniało podobny obraz. Z tą różnicą, że tam znaczek kucyka gwiezdnego wisiał w powietrzu. Na następnym znaczek widniał na tle gwiazdy. Star zrozumiała wówczas, że jedyne co może zrobić to oddać swój znaczek. Szybko znaleźli zaklęcie i powędrowali do wyjścia - niestety jaskinia zawaliła się i Black pozostał w środku. Poprosił ją, by go zostawiła, argumentował, że gwiazda jest od niego ważniejsza. Evening usiadła więc przy skale i czekała na pojawienie się gwiazdy. Ledwo ją zauważyła - gwiazda polarna prawie zgasła. Kremowa klacz użyła zaklęcia i patrzyła jak jej znaczek boleśnieBól porównywalny do tego po wyrwaniu zęba odrywa się od jej boku. Resztkami sił spojrzała w niebo - nadal nie dokończyła zaklęcia, do wypowiedzenia zostały jej słowa: Gdy te słowa padły z jej ust gwiazda zaczęła pochłaniać znaczek. Evening zemdlała, skrajnie wycieńczona. Ratunek TBA Osobowość Evening jest klaczą dość szaloną. Często wpadają jej do głowy dziwne pomysły - co gorsza - zazwyczaj realizuje je od razu. Z tą cechą w parze idzie także kreatywność - dzięki temu jej prace są wyjątkowe i niepowtarzalne. Kucyk uważa, że jeśli dwa razy stworzy jakąś pracę ( lub jej kopię) to oszaleje, a świat skończy się wśród chaosu i zamętu. Jednorożec stara się być sympatyczny - nie powstrzymuje się od szczerych komplementów, zawsze wspomoże dobrą radą i nie zawaha się pomóc komuś w ciężkiej sytuacji. Mimo tego jednak ma spore problemy z nawiązywaniem nowych znajomości - wciąż pamięta kpiny swoich rówieśników sprzed lat. Prawdopodobnie dlatego nie lubi swojego rogu i nadal stara się ukrywać swoją prawdziwą rasę. Po za tym ma dosyć niską samoocenę, często krytykuje własne prace, ale robi to w taki sposób, że nikt nie bierze jej na poważnie. Woli wygłaszać pozytywne opinie o innych, niż słuchać komplementów kierowanych do niej. Evening jednak stara się nie myśleć o swoich problemach i często dusi w sobie negatywne emocje. Sprawia wrażenie pogodnego kucyka i faktycznie na ogół taka jest. Umiejętności Znajomość zaklęć Podczas studiów Evening Star poznała rozmaite zaklęcia, jak też podszkoliła się w teoretycznym zastosowaniu wielu zaklęć naraz. Oprócz podstawowych zaklęć takich jak lewitacja potrafi rzucać te bardziej skomplikowane. Rzadko jednak korzysta z tych zdolności. Malarstwo Malarstwo jest najmocniejszą stroną kucyka. Ma w nim sporą wprawę i uwielbia to robić. Szycie W domu mama nauczyła Evening podstawowych zasad szycia ( była krawcową ), dlatego kucyk umie zszyć proste wykroje w całkiem ładną sukienkę, np swoja kreację na galę uszyła sama wzorując się na projekcie mamy - zmieniał jedynie kolory tkanin. Ma jednak problemy z szyciem swetrów i bluzek, o wiele lepiej wychodzą jej peleryny i spódnice. Robótki ręczne Do niektórych swoich dzieł wykorzystywała wełnę, tak z czasem nauczyła się dziergać. robi zarówno na szydełku jak i na drutach, jednakże z szydełkiem radzi sobie o wiele lepiej i sprawia jej to więcej przyjemności. Najczęściej dzierga w sobotnie wieczory tuż przed odwiedzeniem Black Hole, daje mu zazwyczaj w prezencie ciepły kocyk, lub jakieś gustowne ubranie zimowe. Gwiezdny szósty zmysł Podobnie jak swoja pierwsza wersja ma umiejętność wyczuwania problemów związanych z gwiazdami i innymi ciałami niebieskimi. Nie umie jej kontrolować, często ma kłopoty z jej rozpoznaniem. Kiedy gwiazdy mają kłopoty, kucyk zaczyna lśnić - im mocniej lśni, tym gorzej jest z daną gwiazdą. Oprócz tego w pobliżu jej znaczka pojawia się stopniowo obraz konstelacji, z której pochodzi gwiazda. Relacje Black Hole Poznali się całkiem przypadkowo. Black właśnie poszukiwał asystenta, który znałby się na gwiazdach i pomagałby mu w badaniach nad gwiazdami. Jednakże warunkiem było posiadanie bujnej wyobraźni, ponieważ poszukiwał kogoś, kto myślałby nieszablonowo. Kiedy w pobliżu przechodziła Evening, zauważył jej znaczek - pomyślał, że skoro jest na nim gwiazda, to kucyk się nada. Zaproponował jej pracę, a ta się zgodziła. Od tamtej pory spotykali się codziennie, poza sobotami i niedzielami, klacz bardzo szanowała i ceniła swojego szefa. Ten opowiadał jej o gwiazdach i innych ciałach niebieskich. Z czasem stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi - rozmawiali ze sobą o wszystkim, wspierali się i wysłuchiwali na wzajem. Pewnego razu Evening powiedziała Blackowi o swoich przeczuciach na temat gwiazdy polarnej. Wtedy pegaz postanowił zrobić wszystko by jej pomóc. Choroba Blacka sprawiła, że zapomniał o ich przyjaźni i przez pewien czas nie rozpoznawał nawet twarzy Evening. Mimo to starali się zbudowac swoje relacje na nowo. Od czasu gali galopu Black zaczął sobie przypominać swoją przyjaciółkę i dawne życie. Klacz nadal wspiera go w chorobie. Mama Evening bardzo kochała swoja mamę. W młodości była dla niej wzorem i autorytetem - kremowa klacz chciała, by mama była z niej dumna, Blue Pencil zawsze wspierała ją w trudnych chwilach i starała się pomagać jej w odkrywaniu siebie. Nie zawsze jej to wychodziło - Evening jako jednorożec wciąż pozostawała dla niej zagadką. Ze względu na córkę przeprowadziła się do Canterlot, w nadziei, że Evening w towarzystwie wielu jednorożców nauczy się poprawnie posługiwać magią. Jej nagłe odejście załamało kremową klacz, ponieważ były ze sobą niezwykle zżyte. Discord Poznała go podczas swojej pierwszej gali galopu, rozmawiali ze sobą przez krótką chwilę. Evening odkryła, że oboje tak samo uwielbiają odrobinę szaleństwa, uważają chaos jako piękne uzupełnienie codzienności i uwielbiają się bawić. Evening zakochała się w nim, jednak nigdy mu tego nie powiedziała. Po gali więcej go nie zobaczyła, a uczucie minęło. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Ma heterochromię * Jej znaczek lśni w nocy * Była zakochana w Discordzie ** Poznała go na gali galopu ( poprowadzili krótką rozmowę na temat chaosu) *** Potem więcej go nie widziała * Ma urodziny 30 grudnia * Jest drugim jednorożcem w swojej rodzinie ** Pierwszym była jej praprapraprapra babka * Jeden jej obraz ukazuje pokonanie Discorda przez Twilight i przyjaciółki, z perspektywy władcy chaosu * Ma piżamę w tęczę * Boi się os i owadów w czarno - żółte paski Galeria Aby zobaczyć galerię kliknij tutaj Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji